Tu es mon autre
by QueenDescendant
Summary: OS complétant l'OS du même titre écrit par MADOKA AYU, mais cette fois du POV d'Emma. En écoutant une chanson, Emma fait le point sur sa vie et ses sentiments et décide qu'il est temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main et fasse avancer les choses pour avoir elle aussi droit à sa Fin Heureuse... Regina...


**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire pour le dernier chapitre de La genèse des contes de fées : Rencontre Prédestinée, et surtout aux guests à qui je n'ai pu répondre par MP (vous voyez l'utilité de vous identifier quand vous laissez une review )**

 **Ensuite, voici un des OS dont je vous ai parlé. Il est 100% SQ, et fait suite à l'OS du même titre posté par ma jumelle adorée, Madoka ayu que je vous incite à aller lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Elle a écrit son OS du POV de Regina, et moi du POV d'Emma (c'était une sorte de défi pour chacune de nous sachant qu'elle adore Emma et que je ne jure que par Regina...)**

 **Bref, vous l'aure compris d'après le titre que cet OS est une song-fic autour de la magnifique chanson de Maurane et Lara Fabian, Tu es mon autre, que je vous encourage à écouter si vous ne l'avez jamais fait...**

 **Voilà pour l'introduction. Il s'agit d'un OS assez court qui je l'espère vous fera passer un bon moment!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre (je le fais toujours, même si ça me prend un peu de temps...)**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Tu es mon autre**

Emma Swan s'était finalement décidée à venir boire un chocolat chaud dans ce petit café français qui avait ouvert ses portes à Storybrooke peu de temps après la dernière malédiction en date. Regina l'avait chargée de recenser toutes les nouvelles arrivées, afin de détecter de potentiels dangers, et la propriétaire de cet endroit en faisait justement partie. Mais en dehors du fait qu'elle risquait de faire concurrence au Granny's, Emma avait fini par cataloguer Esméralda, la gitane du Bossu de Notre-Dame, tout droit venue d'une autre réalité sans que personne n'ait pu expliquer comment cela s'était produit, comme non dangereuse.

« Enfin on s'en fiche après tout de savoir comment elle est arrivé à Storybrooke, elle y est maintenant… » remarqua Emma en haussant les épaules avec indifférence tout en sirotant ce délicieux chocolat chaud qu'elle avait commandé.

C'était probablement un des meilleurs qu'elle ait jamais bus, peut-être même meilleur que ceux du Granny's, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Ruby qui s'énervait dès que l'on mentionnait ce petit bistrot français. Et Emma pouvait comprendre. Mais Esméralda ne faisait pas restaurant, et la belle blonde était persuadée que les deux commerces pouvaient coexister sans vraiment faire d'ombre à l'autre.

« Enfin si le grand méchant loup ne décide pas de rendre visite à la jolie bohémienne. » grimaça Emma en repensant à la lueur dangereuse qui avait brillée dans le regard de Ruby quelques jours plus tôt.

Assise seule au comptoir, Emma savourait le calme des lieux, bien loin de l'effervescence parfois étouffante qui régnait au Granny's. Et ici, Emma ne tombait pas systématiquement sur ses parents et encore moins sur Hook, ce qui était parfait de son point de vue. Elle adorait ses parents, vraiment, mais ils pouvaient être tellement étouffant par moment… Quant à Hook, plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression que leur histoire ne menait nulle part. Il faisait d'énormes efforts, mais elle s'était toujours dit que lorsqu'une personne faisait tellement d'efforts pour changer, c'était que l'autre n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'en faire part à Hook et laissait les choses en l'état, en dépit du fait qu'ils fonçaient droit dans le mur et que le choc serait brutal, voire fatal.

Et puis ici, Emma pouvait réfléchir librement et penser en toute sérénité à celle qui depuis quelques temps occupait toutes ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Regina Mills, l'autre mère d'Henry. Emma ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand ses sentiments avaient changé, mais c'était un fait. En soupirant lourdement, déprimée par son impuissance à faire bouger les choses, elle tendit brusquement l'oreille lorsque les premières notes d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir souvent écoutée lorsqu'elle était adolescente lui parvinrent. Lorsqu'elle avait environ treize ans, elle avait été recueillie par une famille française qui vivait à New-York, et pendant quelques mois, elle avait enfin été heureuse. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient dû repartir en France, ils n'avaient pas obtenu l'autorisation de l'emmener avec eux, et elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée seule, ballottée de famille en famille.

Son français était un peu rouillé, mais le sens des paroles la percuta de plein fouet alors que les voix mélodieuses de Maurane et de Lara Fabian s'élevaient dans l'air, l'emportant dans un monde connu d'elle seule. Un jour, une amie lui avait dit qu'on savait qu'on était amoureuse lorsque toutes les chansons prenaient sens. Et bien alors qu'elle écoutait religieusement les paroles de cette magnifique chanson, elle savait qu'elle l'était. Profondément et irrémédiablement.

Et inlassablement, ces paroles qui remuaient quelque chose de bouleversant en elle, la ramenèrent vers l'objet de toutes ses pensées, de tous ses sentiments refoulés qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérés afin de pouvoir s'exprimer enfin.

 **Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère  
De rien mais qui es-tu ?  
Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu**

Fermant les yeux, se perdant dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, Emma laissa le sens profond de ces paroles l'imprégner. Mystérieuse, Regina l'était définitivement. Intrigante et envoûtante. Dès leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait plongé dans son regard chocolat, Emma avait su qu'entre cette femme et elle, rien ne serait jamais simple. Et l'avenir lui avait donné raison. Elles avaient énormément partagé, avaient traversés des épreuves qui auraient pu les séparer irrémédiablement, mais qui, contre toute attentes, n'avaient fait que les rapprocher, comme si une force invisible veillait à les ramener l'une vers l'autre lorsqu'elles cherchaient à prendre leurs distances.

Sinon comment expliquer qu'au lieu de se détester, elles étaient à présent amies ? Comment expliquer autrement qu'elles soient en permanence là l'une pour l'autre, se défendant envers et contre tous, se soutenant dans les coups durs, et se comprenant mieux que personne. Avec Regina, elle pouvait être elle-même, sans se cacher derrière un masque de façade que les habitants de cette ville la contraignaient à porter. Même ses parents ne la connaissaient pas réellement, pas comme Regina avait appris à la connaître sans même qu'elle ait besoin de s'ouvrir à elle et de lui confier les blessures de son passé.

Regina savait pour avoir les mêmes cicatrices, la même vision pessimiste de la vie. Toutes les deux savaient bien que la vie était loin d'être un conte de fées, et que même si en apparence, tout était parfait, rien ne l'était jamais. Regina avait eu une vie que beaucoup lui avait enviée sans jamais soupçonner la terrible réalité de l'existence qu'elle menait et qu'elle n'avait pas choisie. Emma non plus n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et avait dû s'adapter à une vie faite de précarité et de mauvais coups. Alors comment auraient-elles pu ne pas se comprendre, se rapprocher au point de voir l'amour naître dans leurs cœurs ? Enfin tout du moins dans le cœur de la blonde qui était bien incapable de dire si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou non.

 **Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes**

 **Et tu me gardes à vue**

 **Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue**

A ces mots, Emma eut un léger rire, songeant à quel point c'était vrai. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir été victime d'un sortilège puissant. Mais Belle lui avait affirmé que l'amour était le seul sentiment que la magie ne pouvait pas reproduire et insuffler. Donc ses sentiments pour Regina avaient pris racine dans son cœur de leur propre chef, se développant et se renforçant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était totalement sous le charme et n'avait plus la force de nier cette attirance incontrôlable qui la poussait vers la magnifique brune. Tout en Regina la fascinait, la captivait, l'attirait, la consumait. Regina était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle espérait dans l'existence. Même si elle avait conscience que jamais la Reine ne lui rendrait ses sentiments.

Elles étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre. Elle était le vilain petit canard, et Regina était l'aigle royal. Mais ce n'était pas parce que son amour resterait à sens unique qu'elle laisserait tomber sa Reine. Jamais. Elle avait commis une fois l'erreur de se laisser aveugler par ses doutes et les préjugés que ses parents avaient encore parfois envers la mairesse, et aujourd'hui encore, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahie Regina, de l'avoir abandonnée au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle, et pire encore, elle avait empêché Henry de voir sa mère, sachant pourtant combien cela, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, blesserait Regina.

« Et dire que malgré tout cela, elle m'a pardonné… » souffla Emma en secouant la tête d'étonnement.

Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, au contraire. Elle était ravie que ce soit le cas et que Regina ne l'ait pas tout simplement rayé de son existence. Au lieu de cela, Regina avait été compréhensive et lui avait donné la chance de lui prouver que la vie n'était pas une succession de trahison et de désillusion. Et elle comptait bien y parvenir et rendre le sourire à sa Reine. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle resterait à ses côtés, veillant dans l'ombre, et le bonheur de son amour ferait le sien. Un jour, elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle était née pour rétablir les fins heureuses des autres mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir la sienne.

Et alors qu'elle acceptait son amour pour Regina, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison ce jour-là. Parce qu'à moins de changer de monde, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Regina et elle soient en couple un jour prochain. Regina était hétéro, et autant qu'Emma le savait, grâce à la langue bien pendue de Ruby, jamais la Reine n'avait eu d'amantes dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle avait eu quelques amants, notamment parmi ses gardes, mais jamais elle n'avait donné le moindre signe d'intérêt pour la gente féminine. Alors en quoi Emma pourrait-elle la faire changer d'avis ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était spéciale aux yeux de Regina.

« Non, je dirais même que tout en moi l'irrite la plupart du temps… » se désola Emma en se rappelant des incessantes piques de la mairesse concernant son attitude trop masculine, ou encore sa façon de s'habiller.

Pourtant, Emma était incapable de trop s'éloigner, ne se sentant pleinement elle-même que lorsque Regina était près d'elle. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour être heureuse. Juste un regard, un sourire, et elle était comblée. Regina et elle avaient tissé une relation privilégiée et cela la comblait, même si elle désirait plus dans le secret de son cœur. Elle adorait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au manoir avec Henry, comme une famille, ce qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Comme si Regina aussi avait besoin de ça pour se sentir bien, même si ce n'était que par amitié.

Au moins était-ce sa présence que la mairesse recherchait, et non plus celle de Robin qu'elle avait définitivement rayé de son existence, ne lui pardonnant pas d'avoir cherché à faire d'elle sa maîtresse alors qu'il était évident qu'il comptait rester avec Marianne. A ce souvenir, et surtout en se rappelant du regard embué de larmes de Regina qui se demandait si ce n'était finalement pas tout ce qu'elle méritait dans le fond, Emma avait eu du mal à s'empêcher d'aller trouver le prince des voleurs pour l'étriper. Mais si elle l'avait fait, Regina ne le lui aurait pas pardonné.

Alors elle s'était contentée de la consoler et d'être là pour elle chaque fois que la Reine en avait eu besoin, qu'elle le lui dise ou pas. De toute façon, Emma n'avait pas besoin que Regina le lui dise pour qu'elle sache comment elle allait. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Exactement comme Regina le pouvait avec elle. Elles étaient connectées, et ce lien entre elles, personne ne pouvait le détruire. Plus maintenant. Parfois, il arrivait même que l'une ou l'autre envoie un message pour savoir si elles passaient la soirée toutes les deux, mêmes en l'absence d'Henry. Elles ne faisaient rien de spécial, regardaient la télé, ou discutaient tout simplement autour d'un verre de cidre.

Mais elles étaient ensemble, et Emma n'en demandait pas plus. Finalement, tant qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec Regina et Henry, cela lui suffisait pour s'endormir sereinement. Regina était tout ce qu'elle voulait, la seule qui ait su franchir les barricades autour de son cœur et qui la comprenait sans qu'elles aient à échanger de longs discours, la seule qui ne lui demandait jamais de paraître être une autre pour son confort personnel. Regina l'acceptait comme elle était, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, exactement comme elle-même le faisait, et c'était tellement libérateur.

 **Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu  
Celle qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu  
Il n'y a rien à comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus**

Non, entre elles, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Au contraire, chaque fois qu'elles avaient discuté toutes les deux, cela avait tourné à la confrontation, Emma n'étant pas très douée avec les mots, et Regina prenant trop facilement la mouche, habituée à être critiquée et rabaissée. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, et qu'une conversation silencieuse débutait entre elles, la magie opérait, et elles se comprenaient parfaitement, se déconnectant du reste du monde pour se perdre dans un monde à part. C'était cette connexion entre elles deux qui avait fait réaliser à Emma à quel point Regina était devenue le point central de son existence, sa pierre d'achoppement, la Reine de son échiquier personnel.

« Sans elle, je me sens tellement vide… » soupira Emma en jouant avec le reste de son chocolat devenu froid.

Elle avait tenté de nier l'évidence, surtout pour cesser de souffrir de la relation que Regina avait nouée avec Robin à cause de cette stupide prédiction qui avait fait de cet idiot le Véritable Amour de la Reine. Comme si l'amour pouvait être trouvé par magie. Mais l'Amour ne suivait aucune règle et ne pouvait être ainsi contrôlé. Mais Regina s'était lancée à corps perdu dans cette histoire, s'y investissant pleinement, et Emma s'était inclinée, l'encourageant même à vivre pleinement cette histoire, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur. Peu importait si elle souffrait et avait chaque fois l'impression de mourir en voyant Regina au bras de cet imbécile.

Elle voulait plus que tout que la mairesse soit heureuse, même si elle devait l'être dans les bras de ce crétin des bois. Alors elle-même avait laissé Hook s'incruster dans sa vie, feignant un intérêt qu'elle était loin d'éprouver, donnant parfaitement le change, à tel point que Regina elle-même était convaincue qu'Emma était folle amoureuse, même si elle ne pouvait cacher sa désapprobation.

« Quel gâchis… » souffla-t-elle avec morosité.

Mais l'évidence les avait vite rattrapées et les deux intrus avaient montré leur vrai visage. Robin en délaissant Regina sans un regard pour lui préférer sa femme, et Hook en retombant de plus en plus dans ses anciennes habitudes, même s'il essayait de faire en sorte qu'Emma ne remarque rien. Et Regina et elle s'étaient de nouveau retrouvées seules et donc ensembles. Se soutenant et s'épaulant, Emma assurant à une Regina désespérée et amère de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse un jour, se retenant de plus en plus difficilement de lui crier son amour. Parce qu'elle savait bien, au fond de son cœur, que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait apporter à Regina l'amour et le bonheur qu'elle méritait tant, parce que personne ne désirait plus qu'elle rendre heureuse Regina et l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 **Qui n'en pourra rien attendre**

 **Car je suis seule à les entendre**

 **Les silences et quand j'en tremble**

Mais Emma était résignée à ne rien attendre de plus de la part de Regina qu'une amitié sincère et partagée. C'était mieux que rien et bien plus qu'elle ne s'y était attendue au tout début de leur relation. En soupirant, écoutant toujours la chanson qui réveillait son cœur meurtri, Emma songea à quel point elles avaient progressées toutes les deux. D'ennemies à amies, elles avaient appris à se faire confiance et à s'apprécier. A présent, Regina, qui n'était pourtant pas très tactile, sauf avec Henry, n'hésitait plus à venir la trouver, à prendre sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et que les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'elle éprouvait sur le moment.

Par moment, même s'ils étaient extrêmement rares, Regina la laissait même la prendre dans ses bras, se lovant dans son étreinte tendre et rassurante, leurs deux têtes reposant l'une contre l'autre alors qu'Emma s'énivrait de l'odeur capiteuse et envoûtante de sa Reine, se retenant difficilement de l'embrasser, de lui montrer combien elle l'aimait, combien elle la voulait, combien elle la désirait. Et dans ces moments-là, seul le silence se faisait entendre, les entourant comme une chaude couverture, une bulle protectrice que rien ne pouvait briser.

« Je pourrais mourir pour un de ces moments si précieux… » sourit-elle tristement, le regard rivé sur le fond de sa tasse qui avait pris une teinte cacao qui lui évoqua instantanément le doux regard que Regina posait souvent sur elle.

Oui, le silence était devenu leur mode de communication privilégié, et Emma adorait ça. Parce qu'elle ne partageait ce lien qu'avec Regina. Mais Emma n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir. Elle lisait parfaitement les expressions de sa Reine et la comprenait sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'exprimer oralement. Ses silences n'étaient pas gênants, et Emma savait toujours quel geste avoir et quand s'effacer. Quand s'imposer et quand se faire discrète.

« Je la connais mieux que moi-même » sourit-elle tendrement.

 **Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit**

Avisant l'heure, Emma constata qu'il était presque temps pour elle de partir pour rejoindre la mairie afin de faire son rapport à Regina. La seule idée d'être bientôt en sa compagnie fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine, et rugir son sang dans ses veines. Regina était sa plus grande force mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Un jour, son amie lui avait confié qu'aux yeux de sa mère, l'amour était une faiblesse, mais Emma lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas vrai. Lui parlant de ses parents et de la façon dont leur amour les avait toujours rendus l'un à l'autre, ou encore du fait que Cora n'avait pas pu lui arracher le cœur, ce qui avait fait trembler Regina de peur en réalisant qu'Emma aurait pu mourir sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire. Emma avait été touchée par cette remarque, et avait simplement serrée la mairesse contre elle pour la réconforter sur le fait qu'elle était bien là, avec elle, et qu'elle ne comptait aller nulle part.

« Comment me priver de ma bouffée quotidienne d'oxygène ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Regina était devenue vitale à son existence, et elle s'arrogeait le droit de profiter au maximum de sa présence, se fichant du regard des autres. Toute sa vie, elle avait agi de façon à plaire et à ne pas être rejetée, mais elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que cela ne servait à rien si elle ne voulait pas se perdre en route. En tant que Ténébreuse, elle avait réappris cette leçon, et ne voulait plus feindre d'être une autre. Si les gens ne l'acceptaient pas comme elle était, et bien tant pis pour eux. Elle saurait ainsi qui étaient les personnes qui l'aimaient réellement et qui étaient ceux qui ne voyaient en elle que la Sauveuse venue pour améliorer leur existence au détriment de la sienne.

 **Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini**

« Vous désirez autre chose ? » lui demanda une jeune serveuse avec un petit accent tout à fait charmant qui fit doucement sourire Emma.

« Un café latté à la pomme, et un chocolat liégeois avec un peu de cannelle à emporter s'il vous plaît. Et ajoutez-y deux parts de cheesecakes à la framboise ! » commanda Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Regina avait beau rouler des yeux et lui faire des réflexions quant à son régime alimentaire, la Sauveuse avait noté que la mairesse avait un faible pour les sucreries et lui en apportait régulièrement. Et chaque fois, Regina protestait, mais finissait toujours par se délecter de cette offrande sous le regard brillant de contentement d'Emma.

« Elle aussi sait toujours quoi m'apporter pour me remonter le moral » nota Emma, son sourire s'élargissant.

Elle avait parfois l'impression que Regina et elle s'étaient toujours connues, comme si leurs âmes étaient jumelles, destinées à se retrouver, défiant ainsi le cycle infini de la vie.

 **Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit**

A l'entente de ces paroles, Emma ne put retenir un rire léger. Cette chanson avait vraiment été écrite pour elles. Même si l'arbre n'avait pas empêché Regina de sombrer, bien au contraire, il avait été l'instrument de sa vengeance, le complice de sa déchéance. Mais il avait aussi été le gardien de ses secrets, de ses peines et le réceptacle de ses larmes. Il avait été là pour la retenir lorsqu'elle tombait, ses jambes flanchant sous la force de la douleur physique que la Reine avait connue, tendant vers elle ses branches afin de l'aider à se relever, à ne jamais abandonner.

« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis là pour jouer ce rôle » affirma Emma avec détermination.

Plus jamais elle ne laisserait Regina souffrir en silence et se renfermer sur elle-même, s'isolant dans son manoir pour cacher sa peine et ses larmes. Il n'en était pas question. Non pas parce qu'elle avait peur que Regina ne retombe dans l'ombre, mais parce que la Reine ne méritait pas d'être abandonnée à son triste sort comme cela avait trop souvent été le cas.

 **Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre**

 **Nous serions maudits**

 **Tu seras ma dernière seconde**

 **Car je suis seule à les entendre**

 **Les silences et quand j'en tremble**

Plus la chanson se poursuivait, et plus Emma se sentait emplie d'une force nouvelle. Regina était se Destinée, l'autre moitié de son âme, et cette malédiction leur avait permis de se trouver et de pouvoir vivre dans un monde où leur amour pourrait trouver sa place et s'épanouir, un monde dans lequel elles pourraient faire fi des conventions et s'afficher aux yeux de tous sans avoir à se cacher. La véritable malédiction dans leur cas ne serait-elle pas de continuer à nier l'évidence et se rendre malheureuses ?

« Il est temps d'accepter ce qui nous lie l'une à l'autre ! » clama farouchement Emma.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était prête à se battre de toutes ses forces, à se plonger à cœur perdu dans la bataille pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne voulait que Regina.

 **Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit**

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile parce que Regina serait un adversaire redoutable, mais cela en valait la peine, elle en était persuadée. Et Regina méritait plus que tout qu'elle se batte pour faire triompher leur amour et donner une chance à leur histoire de s'épanouir et de s'écrire au futur.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne va pas me carboniser sur place dès que j'aurais fini ma tirade… » marmonna Emma en payant sa commande.

Après tout, Regina avait parfois une lueur étrange dans le regard étrange lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur elle, et Henry lui avait parfois confié que sa mère agissait bizarrement lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. Alors peut-être que Regina en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle, et que la mairesse aussi avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle. Oui, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille après tout, et encore moins de rejet…

 **Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini**

« Regina Mills, préparez-vous à faire face à votre destin ! » proclama Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte alors que les dernières notes de la chanson se faisaient entendre.

« Vous parlez toute seule maintenant Miss Swan ? » l'interrogea Regina avec amusement.

« Regina !? » s''exclama Emma en se retournant vivement dans un sursaut, n'arrivant pas à croire que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvaient derrière elle.

Se perdant dans le regard l'une de l'autre, les deux femmes se fixèrent longuement, une myriade de sentiments traversant leurs regards.

 **Et si l'un de nous deux tombe…**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Regina et Emma se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'une de l'autre, comprenant que leurs pensées avaient suivi le même cours. D'un sourire, elles surent qu'elles n'auraient pas à se battre ni à argumenter pour gagner le cœur de l'autre puisqu'elles en étaient déjà la gardienne et l'unique propriétaire.

« Je nous ai pris un encas, nous y allons ? » sourit doucement Emma, le regard débordant d'une tendresse qu'elle ne cachait plus dorénavant.

« Oui, allons-y… Emma… » souffla Regina avec un sourire étincelant qui dévoila sa parfaite dentition.

Le regard d'Emma brilla plus intensément, et lorsque la mairesse passa près d'elle pour sortir du petit café, Emma lui emboîta le pas et posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins, les faisant toutes deux soupirer de contentement. Regina tourna la tête et se rapprocha imperceptiblement du corps d'Emma, créant une promiscuité troublante entre elles deux. Finalement, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se perdre en longs discours, elles n'en avaient jamais eu besoin pour se comprendre. Leurs regards se suffisaient à eux-mêmes pour qu'elles sachent que dorénavant, elles seraient là l'une pour l'autre, et que leur histoire s'écrirait à l'infini dans un langage qui leur était propre et qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.

 **Toi tu es mon autre…**

A ces ultimes notes, les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard, ces mots transcrivant à la perfection ce qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre et qu'elles étaient enfin prêtes à accepter et à laisser s'exprimer. Et le regard étincelant de milles feux, elles surent que plus jamais elles ne seraient seules pour faire face à l'avenir. Elles s'étaient trouvées, envers et contre tous, et ne comptaient pas se perdre de sitôt…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà :-)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **J'ai un autre OS à vous proposez si vous le voulez, mais sur la série Teen Wolf (du styldia...)**

 **Sinon il faudra attendre un peu pour que je finisse une de mes fics déjà commencées...**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée à tous :-)**


End file.
